Nouvelle vie
by GSMH
Summary: Arizona fraîchement arrivée à Seattle, rencontre les nouvelles personnes qui vont petit à petit partager sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ **

** Me voilà dans une nouvelle ville, je regrette tellement ma petite campagne... Mais pas le choix.. **

** Demain je commence mon nouveau poste au Seattle Grace... On m'en a dit du plus grand bien, j'espère que les personnes seront sympa.. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils n'y soit pas.. Rassure toi comme tu peux.. **

** Réveil assez dur je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai une boule au ventre, c'est horrible... Aller j'avale mon petit dej' rapidement et j'y vais sinon je risque d'être en retard et ça ne le fait pas pour le premier jour, n'es-ce pas ?**

_Owen__ : Bonjour je me présente je suis Owen Hunt le chef de la chirurgie du Seattle Grace, ce matin nous allons faire le tour de l'hôpital afin de vous familiarisez avec votre nouvelle maison._

**Le chef a l'air plutôt sympa voyons le reste des titulaires …**

___Derek : Bonjour je suis Derek Shepherd, neuro, et voilà ma femme Meredith, chirurgie général_

_ Arizona : Enchantée Arizona Robbins, pédiatrie, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrez j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de vos exploits._

_Derek :Vous savez..._

_Alex :Excuse moi Shepherd, Vous êtes la nouvelle titulaire pédiatrie ?_

_Arizona : Oui c'est bien moi, Arizona Robbins_

_Alex :Alex Karev pédiatrie je bosse avec vous, on a des consultes' _

_Arizona :Ça été un plaisir de vous voir._

_Arizona :Qu'est ce qu'on a Karev?_

_Alex : Heléna, 8 ans se plaint de douleurs au niveau de l'intestin_

_Arizona :Faite un scan, et mettez lui 0,1 de lidocaine _

_Bailey : Vous devez être la nouvelle chef de pédiatrie ?_

_Arizona :Oui effectivement, Arizona Robbins enchantée_

_Bailey :Miranda Bailey, chirurgie générale, nous allons opérer ensemble toute à l'heure_

_Arizona :Ha.. Je n'étais pas au courant je viens seulement d'arriver, pouvez-vous me présenter le cas s'il vous plaît _

_Bailey : Oui bien sur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est un cas tous simple..._

**Après l'opération :**

_ Owen :Alors Robbins comment c'est passer votre opération ? _

_ Arizona : Très bien Chef _

_ Owen :Que demander de mieux alors _

**La journée est enfin terminée, l'hôpital est très bien, Karev m'a parlé d'un bar en face de l'hôpital qui est très sympa, j'hésite à y aller... ça ne sera pas raisonnable mais bon tant pie allons y quant même...**

___Callie : Vous êtes la nouvelle chef en pédiatrie ?_

_ Arizona : Oui, Arizona Robbins, mais appelée moi Arizona_

_ Callie : Enchantée Arizona, moi c'est Callioppe Torres mais appeler moi Callie _

**Ouha je n'est jamais vu une fille aussi belle que Callie... Ha non tu commence pas comme ça ! Elle est hétéro.. !**

___Arizona__** :**__C'est l'ortho vous c'est çà ?_

_ Callie : Alors oui c'est bien l'ortho mais tutoie moi j'ai horreur qu'on me vouvoie surtout quant c'est des jolies filles … _

_ Arizona : Ha euh .. _

_ Callie :Veux-tu un verre ?_

_ Arizona : Oui je veux bien , je vais prendre comme toi _

_ Callie : 2 tequilas Jo s'il te plaît! Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?_

_ Arizona : C'est assez simple, plusieurs personnes ont décidés de fermer le service pédiatrie dans mon ancien hôpital et donc je me suis retrouvée ici, mais j'avais l'intention de partir de toute façon.. Et toi ça fait longtemps que tu travaille ici _

_ Callie :Ça va faire 5 ans, et pour rien au monde je ne changerais d'hôpital !_

_ Arizona : C'est vrai qu'il a l'air super sympa _

_ Callie : Attend tu n'as pas rencontrée tous le monde et tu n'as pas vu les coins les plus cool de l'hôpital...Mark ! Viens boire un coup avec nous !_

_ Mark : Deux bombes à une même table que demander de mieux ! _

_ Callie : Mark tu pourrais au moins te présenter !_

_ Mark : Ha pardon Callie, Mark Sloan, plastique enchanté de faire ta connaissance ma jolie_

_ Arizona : Arizona Robbins, pédiatrie_

_ Mark : Content d'avoir fait ta connaissance, je dois filer Callie, Lexie m'attend à la maison Arizona : Callie je vais devoir t'abandonner, je commence tôt demain …_

_ Callie : Il n'y a pas de souci, au faite tu dort où ?_

_ Arizona : J'ai trouvé un petit hôtel pas loin de l'hôpital pourquoi ? _

_ Callie : Comme ça sinon tu peux venir dormir chez moi il y a une chambre d'amis, sa t'éviterais de payer une chambre pour rien _

** C'est pas dans la chambre d'amis que j'aimerais dormir, arrête d'avoir des pensées pas catholique !**

_** Arizona : **__Ha bah c'est super gentil mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant.._

_ Callie : Quoi ? _

_ Arizona :J'aime les filles .. _

_ Callie : Et alors?!_

_ Arizona : Bah je sais pas ça pourrait changer quelque chose entre nous.. _

_ Callie :Non ne t'inquiète pas pour sa_

_ Arizona : Je suis rassurée alors_

_ Callie : Allons y !_

** Cette fille me trouble, je n'est jamais ressentis ce sentiment, je ne sais pas ce que s'est.. J'ai tellement peur... Mais sinon je crois que je me suis faite une superbe amie, et je ne veux pas gâcher tous...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Entre rêve et réalité **

**Cela fait un mois que je travail au Seattle Grace, cela fait aussi un mois que je dort chez Callie et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter là.**

** Ce matin en me levant, elle m'avait laissée un mot en me disant que si je voulais je pouvait rester, et qu'elle espérait que je dise oui car elle était vraiment impatience qu'on soit colocataire et aussi que ce soir il faudrait qu'on ai une discutions... **

** Ça dernière phrase me faisait peur, avait t-elle remarqué que j'avais un petit faible pour elle ?.. Je n'en n'avait aucune idée... **

_Callie__** : **__As tu vu mon petit mots sur la table ce matin ?_

_Arizona :Oui je l'ai bien vu _

_Callie : Alors qu'elle est ta réponse ?…_

_Arizona : Heu … Je sais … Mais bien sur que oui va !_

_Callie : Ha c'est trop bien ça !_

_Arizona : Ce soir je quitte tard et je sais que toi aussi alors je pensais aller chercher italien sa te va ?_

_Callie :Oui parfait _

**A chaque fois que je vois cette fille c'est horrible comment j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans mes bras.. Bref il faut se remettre au boulot **

Arizona** : **_Karev bip mini Grey elle est dans notre service aujourd'hui, et demande lui de préparer Anna, et rejoint moi dans 20 min on va chercher son cœur_

_Alex :Pas de problème _

_April : Dr Robbins ? Dr Robbins? Dr Robbins?!_

_Arizona : Qui as t'il Kepner ? _

_April :Je suis dans le service au Dr Torres et on a besoin d'un avis_

_Arizona :J'ai 10 min devant moi dépêchons nous _

**J'ai appris qu'il y avait une nouvelle titulaire qui devait arriver, je sais plus vraiment de qu'elle spécialité elle est, je demanderai à Callie ce soir. **

Arizona** : **_Dr Torres vous avez demandez un consult' ?_

_Callie : Oui, c'est exact, mais avant je voudrai vous présenté le Dr Hahn _

_Erica : Enchantée Erica Hahn, je vais assister le Dr Torres durant quelques temps _

_Arizona :Arizona Robbins, pédiatrie _

** Je pense que je ne vais pas l'aimer, je n'aime pas ce genre de personnes qui prennent de haut les autres, pourtant j'aime vraiment tous le monde, enfin le temps nous le dira. Après avoir fait la consult pour Callie, je part chercher le cœur de la petite Anna avec Karev **

** Le vol c'est bien passer, Karev ne parle pas beaucoup mais c'est un excellent médecin, il faut simplement le former.**

** L'opération de la petite c'est très bien passé Christina a fait un excellent boulot . J'ai vraiment hâte d'être ce soir pour voir ce que Callie voulait me dire...**

** De retour à l'appartement avec le repas, j'attendais avec impatience son retour, 30 min plus tard elle était enfin rentrée …**

**On se met à table ..**

_Callie__** : **__Alors comment c'est passée ta journée ?_

_Arizona :Bien et la tienne ? _

_Callie : Bien j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec le Dr Hahn _

_Arizona : Ha super..._

_**Je pense que je vais vraiment pas l'aimer elle.. Aller je me lance**_

_Arizona : Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ?_

_Callie :Bah heu voilà je voulait te dire que tu me …_

_**TOC-TOC-TOC **_

**Mais qui peut venir frapper à la porte ?!**

_Arizona : Erica..._

**Elle va pas la lâcher celle la**

_Erica : Désoler de passer à l'improviste mais je voulais qu'on prenne un verre ensemble …_

_Callie : Heu bah tu tombe mal j'avais prévu de passer la soirée avec Arizona..._

_Arizona : Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher j'ai une grosse intervention demain .._

_Callie :Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas?!_

_Arizona : Non va y amuse toi ne t'inquiète pas pour moi .._

** Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça vraiment !? Non ça me dérange pas ! Mais si que sa me dérange ! J'ai un faible pour cette fille... Et j'ai pas l'impression que s'est réciproque ...C'est peut être un signe qu'Erica soit arrivée à l'hôpital et en plus dans le service de Callie .. C'est tous arrête de penser tu te fais du mal, ta tête va exploser, va te coucher ta une grosse intervention...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Dans l'attente...**

** Je crois que Callie à une relation avec Erica... En plus elle n'a jamais voulu reparler de sa fameuse phrase qu'elle n'a jamais fini … Je suis complètement perdu, je sais plus quoi faire, plus quoi pensée, j'ai besoin de changer d'air … Je vais retourner chez mes parents ce week-end sa ne me fera que du bien.. En plus mon frère est de permanence ce week-end, oui mon frère est militaire, je vais en parler à Callie dès que je la voie...**

_Arizona : Yang, comment va tu t'y prendre pour opérer le petit Léo ?_

_Yang : Alors je vais comm... _

**Les bipeurs qui sonnent..**_. _

_Yang : Que se passe t'il ?_

_Arizona :Accident de la route, retrouve moi aux urgences Yang !_

** J'aime pas les accidents de la route, tu ne sais jamais comment vont arriver les patients, et cela me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie ainsi que mon ex petite amie dans une accident de voiture... Un chauffard ivre les as percutés de plein fouet.. Je sais très bien que sa ne sera pas mon dernier accident mais bon ça fait toujours mal.. C'est une raison de plus de partir un peu d'ici..**

** Après avoir soignés tous les patients, je décide de rentrée a l'appartement... Je m'attendais à tous sauf ça... **

_Arizona : C'est moi, j'ai quitté plus tôt, ils n'avaient plus besoins de moi. Callie ?_

_Callie : Heu tu tombe mal là… _

_Arizona :Qu'est ce qui a ? _

_Callie :Bah voilà.. J'ai pas envie que ça change quelque chose entre nous..._

_Arizona : De quoi tu me parle là ?_

_Callie : Heu .. Je suis pas toute seule là …_

_Arizona : Tu veux que je parte ? Après tous tes chez toi_

_Callie : Non, c'est pas sa .. _

_Arizona : Alors c'est quoi ? Je te promet que rien ne changera entre nous _

_Callie : Voilà, je suis avec…_

_Arizona : Erica !..._

_Erica : Je devrai partir, bisous Callie, contente de t'avoir vu Arizona_

_Arizona : Non ne part pas, je venais juste prévenir Callie que je ne serais pas là ce soir, et aussi que ce week-end je part chez mes parents_

_Callie : Heu... Arizona..._

_Arizona : Bonne soirée !_

** Je part aussi vite que je peux, je ne vais pas supporter de voir Callie avec cette fille, elle prend du bon temps alors je vais le faire aussi, aller je vais aller boire un coup chez Jo, en plus y avait cette interne qui y est souvent, comment elle s'appelle déjà... C'est … Mince .. Murphy.. Elle est plutôt jolie on verra ce que sa donne... **

_Arizona : Leah Murphy sait sa ? _

_Murphy : Oui.._

_Arizona : Vous prenez quelque chose ? _

_Murphy :Heu … Un martini _

_Arizona : une tequila et un martini s'il te plaît Jo, alors parlez moi un peu de vous, pourquoi aimez vous la pédiatrie ?_

_Murphy :Je trouve quand pédiatrie, il y a des choses magnifiques à faire et je trouve que vous étes une superbe prof, dans tous les sens du terme.. _

_Arizona Que des compliments Murphy..._

_Murphy : Mettez 2 tequila s'il vous plaît, c'est pour moi cette tournée .._

**Après quelques verres, je décide de passer à l'action, je ne suis pas comme sa d'habitude, mais je pense qu'avec Callie c'est mort alors autant s'amuser**

Arizona** :**_Vous voulez rentrer avec moi ce soir ?_

_Murphy : Heu … _

_Arizona : Je ne vous oblige à r..._

**Je n'est pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase , que Murphy m'embrassa tendrement …**

_Murphy :Je pense avoir répondu à votre question_

_Arizona :Ne perdons pas de temps _

**Qu'es ce que tu as fait … Pourquoi as tu fait sa... Tu sert à rien.. Comment veut tu que Callie t'aime si tu sort avec d'autres filles?! Mais elle ne s'est pas gêner non plus.. Enfin bref, le week-end va permettre de te remettre en question...**

** Je suis sur la route, il fait plutôt beau, il n'y a pas grand monde, le temps idéale, sa fait seulement 30 min que je suis partie y me reste encore 4 h de route, aller courage ma grande, dit toi que tu vas revoir ton frère et tes parents .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Les questions …**

**Je n'est pas vu Arizona avant son départ, ça bonne humeur me manque tellement, enfaîte il n'y a pas que sa bonne humeur qui me manque, elle me manque tous court c'est horrible comment une personne peut nous manquer... Qu'est ce qu'elle doit penser de moi... Pourquoi j'ai fait sa …**

_Erica : Callie ? Sa te dit de boire un coup en tête avec moi ce soir ?_

_Callie : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, je risque de quitté tard_

_Erica : Sinon on se rejoint chez toi ? _

_Callie : On verra je te rappelle_

**Laisse moi tranquille tu vois pas que je ne suis pas bien …**

_Lexie : Dr Torres ?_

_Callie : Oui mini Grey_

_Lexie : Mark m'a demandé de vous faire passer un message, il m'as aussi dit que vous en comprendrez se que vous en voudrez _

_Callie : Je t'écoute _

_Lexie : Le seule grand amour ne passe qu'une seule fois _

_Callie : … _

**Mark, tu me connais tellement bien.. Comment lui avouer que je l'aime ?.. Et si ce n'est pas réciproque ? .. Je vais lui parler dès son retour .. **

**Mon téléphone qui sonne.. Arizona ? Non ce n'est que Mark.. Il veut me parler au plus vite et me donne rdv en salle de garde dans 10 min . **

_Callie : Qui a t-il de si important Mark ?_

_Mark : Alors voilà tu vas trouver sa un peu fou mais comme je t'es dit le grand amour ne passe qu'une fois , alors j'ai décidé de demander la mains à Lexie, c'est avec elle que je veux faire ma vie, c'est avec elle que je veux avoir des enfants._

_Callie : Mais c'est super ! Tu vas lui demander quant ? _

_Mark : Aujourd'hui sa fait 2 ans qu'on est ensemble et je pensais que c'était le moment, tu en pense quoi ? Je pense l'amener au restaurant_

_Callie : Mais c'est parfait, tu est le meilleur ! Je suis trop contente félicitations_

**Après avoir parler une bonne heure avec Mark, des préparatifs, je décide d'envoyer un sms à Arizona, je ne tient plus **

_'' Arizona, je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour la dernière fois avec Erica, _

_je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris parce que ce n'est pas avec elle que je veut faire ma vie,_

_n'y avec elle que je veut avoir des enfants, ce n'est pas avec elle que je suis heureuse, _

_mais avec toi, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, j'aurais du voir les signes,_

_les appels que tu me faisais, enfin j'espère que je me suis pas fais des films et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que tu voudra bien me pardonner pour toute les erreurs que j'ai commise, j'ai compris que c'était toi mon grand amour, profite bien de ton week-end, j'attends vite ton retour, je t'embrasse … _

_Cal'' _

**J'espère avoir de ses nouvelles vites... Je vais rentrer a la maison me coucher et faire le vide, j'en est vraiment besoin là...**

**3h30 mon bipeur sonne : urgence à l'hôpital, je ne suis pas de garde qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! J'enfile un pantalon, un maillot et part directement **

_Callie : Mark qu'es ce qui a ? Pourquoi tu m'as biper ? _

_Mark : S'il te plaît assis toi ._

_Callie : Tu me fait vraiment peur là tu le sais..._

_Mark : C'est Arizona..._

**Dès que Mark à prononcé son nom, mon monde s'est effondré, je me suis poser mille questions.. Je suis en sanglots, je n'arrive même plus à parler, dite moi que je suis dans un cauchemar s'il vous plaît réveiller moi !**

_Callie : Que... c'est... t-il …_

_Mark : Elle à eu un accident de voiture, elle est dans un état critique, c'est une infirmière qu'il l'a reconnu , et qui l'as fait transféré ici, elle devrai arrivée dans quelques minutes.. _

_Callie : C'est... C'est... C'est …_

_Mark : Tient la voilà .. Tient le coup s'il te plaît Chef elle arrive_

_Hunt : Yang, Shepherd, Grey, Bailey, Webber, Avery, Karref, il me faut tous le monde !_

_Tous le monde : Ont est là monsieur, qui est le patient ? _

_Hunt : Arizona Robbins _

**Tous le monde était abattu, mais Bailey comme toujours à trouvé les mots**

_Bailey : Une raison de plus pour montrer que l'on est les meilleurs_

_Hunt : Grey qu'es-ce qu'elle a ?_

_Meredith : Multiples fractures, con..._

_Callie : Je me charge des fractures !_

_Hunt : Ce n'est peut être pas raisonnable _

_Callie : Sous votre respecté monsieur, je suis tous à fait capable de m'en chargée !_

_Hunt : Bon d'accord, Grey continue_

_Meredith : Multiples brûlures au deuxième degrés sur le torse, traumatisme crânien,probablement plusieurs hémorragies internes _

_Hunt : Faites des scanns immédiatement !_

**J'ai besoin d'air 2 min, comment tous cela peut être arriver, pourquoi elle, j'aurais du lui dire avant que c'était l'amour de ma vie.. **

_Yang : Owent elle s'enfonce !_

_Hunt : Commencer le massage, Torres je vais te demander de sortir tu es trop impliquer_

_Yang : Charger à 200, charger ! Dégager !_

_Alex : Rien ne change !_

_Yang : Charger à 250 ! Charger ! Dégager !_

_Derek : Toujours rien..._

_Yang : On essaye encore !_

_bippppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

**S'il te plaît accroche toi, ne me laisse pas Arizona !Les minutes défilent et toujours pas de réponses à mes questions... **

_Mark : Callie.. _

_Callie : Mark non s'il te plaît! Non ! Non ! Non …_

_Mark : Je suis vraiment désoler … _

**Bip bip bip bip mon réveil sonne qu'elle heure est t'il ? Qu'elle jour on est ? On est vendredi, il est 6h, je vais voir dans la chambre d'Arizona ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.. Je suis tellement rassurer, et je décide de lui avouer maintenant mes sentiments**

_Callie : Arizona ? Désoler de te déranger il faut que je te parle …_

_Arizona : Qui y a t-il de si important pour que tu me réveille à cette heure ? _

_Callie : Je voulais te dire, que tu es la seule personne que je veux aimer durant ses 100 prochaines années, celle avec qui je veut avoir des enfants,, avec la quel je veut vieillir, enfin tes l'amour de ma vie, j'ai mis trop de temps à le comprendre, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard …_

**Elle ne me répondait pas .. Et tous d'un coup, elle me fait un magnifique sourire et dit**

_Arizona : Approche …_

** Je m'approche, et elle m'embrassa comme jamais personne m'embrassa, je sentit mon cœur s'emballer, es ce le début d'une belle histoire ? Seule le temps pourra nous le dire...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La délivrance **

**Sa fait maintenant 6 mois que je suis avec Callie, tous se passe à merveille, je suis tellement heureuse avec elle jamais personne ne m'avais rendu heureuse comme elle. Mais enfaîte je ne sais pas si réellement on est ensemble...**

**Bon pour l'instant je n'est pas vraiment le temps d'y pensée j'ai un petit garçon qui arrive dans mon service, il est atteint d'un cancer... Comment un petit de 9 ans peut avoir une tumeur cancéreuse, la vie est parfois injuste, le cancer est injuste il touche tous le monde sans distinction... Enfin j'espère qu'un jour on trouvera un traitement pour supprimer définitivement cette merde.**

_Arizona : Bonjour Shay, je suis le docteur Robbins, je vais m'occuper de se vilain monstre qui est en toi, Karev présente nous le patient_

_Alex : Shay McCutcheon ,tumeur cancéreuse,va subir une ablation d'une partie de son intestin nous allons lui faire la peau ne inquiète pas mon grand, le Dr Robbins est la meilleure_

_Arizona : Mme et Mr McCutcheon je sais que cela n'est pas facile à concevoir mais ne vous inquiétez pas la procédure va bien ce passer la tumeur va être vaincu. Karref prépare le moi pour le bloc._

**Après l 'opération du petit Shay, qui s'est vraiment bien déroulée, je décide d'aller voir Callie pour lui dire que je suis vraiment amoureuse d'elle, et que j'espère que c'est réciproque**

_Arizona : Callie ?_

_Callie : Oui_

_Arizona : Alors voilà j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire à quel point je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perde, parce que je t'es toujours attendu, j'ai jamais connu ce sentiment, celui où quant je suis loin de toi, j'ai l'impression, non pas l'impression, je perd tous sens à la vie, ne me fuit pas s'il te plaît je sais que ça ne fait que 6 mois que l'on est ensemble mais je suis réellement attachée à toi..._

_Callie : Heu... C'est tellement mignon, je ne suis pas prête à m'enfuir, je ne te laisserais pas à quelqu'un d'autre, viens là est fait moi un gros bisou !_

**Ce soir je vais préparée le dîner, je vais lui faire une spécialité Française, je me rappel que mon ex m'avait parlée d'un repas qu'elle avait manger à Paris, non je vais pas lui faire le repas de mon ex, mais je vais lui faire goutter le plat préféré de ma meilleure amie, aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire, j'espère qu'elle sera fière de moi d'où elle est …**

_Arizona :Emy c'est pour toi, tu me manque tellement, j'aurais voulu que tu sois là avec moi et qu'on souffle tes 24 bougies ensemble, je vais faire ton plat, tu sais celui qui à un drôle de nom, celui que ta cousine ta fait découvrir, tu sais... celui...que tu aimer tant … Je t'aime tellement, j'aurais du vous dire de rester avec moi, vous crevez les pneus, vous assommez, fin faire quelques chose j'aurais jamais du vous laissez partir.. !_

_Callie : Tu parle toute seule maintenant ?_

_Arizona : Heu..._

_Callie : Tu pleure ?_

_Arizona : Non je coupe des oignions ça pique _

_Callie : Arizona arrête et dit moi ce qui à !_

_Arizona : Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Emy, et je voulais te faire son plat préféré , une spécialité française alors je lui est parler, je m'en veut tellement Callie de l'ai avoir laissez repartir..._

_Callie : Je m'en doute, ne pense plus à sa ce soir c'est son anniversaire alors fait lui honneur et fait moi goutter son plat préféré_

**Le repas c'est très bien passé, Callie à adoré le plat, on à un peu bu, et cela commence à devenir assez chaud, je redouté ce moment, car je savait que j'allais devoir m'expliquer, vous êtes sûrement entrain de vous demander de quoi je parle, vous le saurez quant Callie me posera la question, très bientôt...**

**Cela devenait de plus en plus chaud, Callie m'enleva ma veste,je lui enlevais son pull, elle continua par mon pantalon, j'ai fait de même, elle voulu m'enlever mon maillot, le seul habit qui cacher encore mon torse …**

_Arizona : Callie.._

_Callie : Qu'es ce qui a ? Tu veux pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_Arizona : Non, non ne inquiète pas j'ai très envie tu n'as rien fait de mal c'est pas ça le problème, je vais juste te demander quelque chose promet moi de dire oui .. _

_Callie : On verra bien _

_Arizona : Promet le moi _

_Callie : Promis roh !_

_Arizona : Ne me pose pas de question s'il te plaît_

_Callie : Sur quoi ? _

_Arizona :Tu verra très bientôt, allez chut maintenant viens embrasse moi ! _

**Après quelques fougueux bisous elle enleva mon maillot, et je savais bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sa promesse... **

_Callie : Arizona …_

_Arizona : Callie tu m'avait promis de ne pas poser de questions _

_Callie : Oui mais là je ne peux pas Arizona, qu'es ce qui t'es arrivée ?..._

_Arizona : J'ai pas forcement envie d'en parler..._

_Callie : Arizona Robbins, je suis ta copine et je veux savoir ce qui sais passé_

_Arizona : …_

_Callie : S'il te plaît Arizona …_

_Arizona : Bon tu l'aura voulu, je te prévient çà va gâcher notre si belle soirée _

_Callie : Allez va y on aura toute la vie pour avoir des soirées comme celle là _

_Arizona : Alors quant Emy et Julia sont décédées, elle devait passer la soirée chez moi, alors elles sont venues, Julia conduisait donc elle n'avait pas bu, donc Emy et moi avions bu un petit peu mais sa allez encore, Julia avait préparée un surprise pour moi, mais comme d'habitude elle l'avait oubliée, alors elle a décider d'aller le chercher, et Emy voulait vraiment aller avec alors c'est tous elles sont partis il était 22h02, les parents a Julia habité a même pas 15min de mon ancien appart, 22h45 encore personne ça ne m'inquiétai pas vraiment je me suis dis elles discutent avec ses parents ou son frère fin voilà, 23h00 toujours personnes,j'ai essayer de les appeler toute les deux, aucune ne répondait alors la oui je inquiétée un peu plus, 23h30 toujours personnes j'ai alors décider d'aller voir chez mes beau parents, sur la route au loin des sirènes bleu, beaucoup beaucoup, alors dans ma tête je me suis dis c'est peut être ça qui les a retarder, fin j'espérai que c'était sa, il y avait pas mal de voitures qui attendaient, je décida donc de me garer pour aller voir, si les filles n'étaient pas arrêter de l'autre coter plus j'avançai plus je sentais un sentiment d'oppression, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, mais le pire était devant moi, j'entendais les gens parler, ils disaient que c'était un vrai massacre, j'avais de plus en plus peur, mais je crois que je me suis figer dés lors que j'ai vu l'état des voitures, surtout quant j'ai reconnue la voiture de Julia, je me suis avancer vers le policier et j'ai voulu des nouvelles, il m'a demander qui jetais, je lui est dit que dans la voiture bleu marine il y avait ma petite copine et ma meilleure amie, il m'a regarder, il est devenue tous blanc et ma dit venez avec moi vous allez vous asseoir, il ma alors dit que la passager étais décédai sur le coup (Emy), je t'épargne les détails, et que la conductrice étais dans un très mauvais état et que les pompiers était entrain d'essayer de l'extraire, alors la mon monde c'est totalement effondré, je voulais savoir comment sa été arriver, le policier ma dit que la personne d'en face était sûrement en état d'ébriété, et qu'il était dans un pas bon état, et c'était pas plus mal bien fait pour sa gueule, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de dire ça mais il a tué ma meilleure amie et ma copine, enfin sa je ne le savait pas encore, alors après que les pompiers ai réussi a sortir de Julia de la voiture il l'on emmenez a l'hôpital le plus proche, celui ou on travailler toute les trois, Julia a subit de nombreuses opérations, elle a été placé au soins intensif et est rester durant plusieurs semaines dans le coma, je voyais tous le monde parler dans mon dos je ne savais pas pourquoi, et la après 2 mois dans le coma Julia c'est réveiller, et la c'était juste magique, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je lui annonce pour Emy et pour son état physique,mais je savais très bien que la Julia qui venais de se réveiller ne serai plus jamais la même, elle était paralyser au niveau de ses deux jambes, il était a moitié défigurer, fin elle n'était plus la même, et je me rappellerai toujours quant je suis rentrer dans la chambre après avoir étai chercher un café, elle pleurer il y avait Gabriela sa meilleure amie et docteur dans l'hôpital, et je pensais vraiment qu'elle lui avait annoncer pour son état, mais non j'étais loin de m'imaginer ce quelle allait me dire..._

_Callie : Tu veux arrêter ? Je veux pas t'obliger a remué le passer _

_Arizona : Non je vais finir, je préfère ne rien te cacher, donc elle me demanda de m'asseoir car ça allais être difficile pour nous deux, elle m'avoua que le cadeau qu'elle était repartie chercher était un test de grossesse et qu'elle était enceinte de 3 mois, mais que le bébé n'avait pas survécus, à peine fini sa phrase son cœur l'achat, j'ai eu beau la réanimer il n'est jamais repartie... Donc après tous ça c'était trop difficile de retourner a l 'hôpital étais décède les personnes les plus chère a mes yeux, j'ai démissionner, et un soir où c'était vraiment trop dur j'ai décider d'en finir j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai étai sur une route et voilà pourquoi j'ai toute ses marques,j'ai été plusieurs mois a l'hôpital et j ai faillit mourir de nombreuses fois et à chaque fois je voyait Julia et Emy qui me disait de me battre que ce que j'avais fait ne servait à rien parce qu'elles ne me laisserons jamais enfin pas toute suite les rejoindre, qu'elles n'avaient plus la possibilité de vivre et que je devait malgré le chagrin vivre pour elle. On peut aller se coucher maintenant s'il te plaît ?_

_Callie : Oui... Arizona ? _

_Arizona : Oui ? _

_Callie : Je suis désolée de t'avoir obligé à raconter tous ça _

_Arizona : C'est rien tu l'aurais bien su de toute façon_

_Callie : Oui mais bon..._

_Arizona : Ce n'est rien, aller dort_

_Callie : Arizona ?_

_Arizona : Oui Callie _

_Callie : Je t'aime _

_Arizona : Je t'aime aussi _

_**Guest : merci pour tous tes commentaires, voilà enfin la suite que tu attendais en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant les chapitres précédents :)**_

_**Si vous voulez la suite, laissez un petit message, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, et si vous avez des envie n'hésitez surtout pas à me les dire, j'essayerais au mieux de les intégrer à l'histoire :)**_


End file.
